


Everclear

by renn



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renn/pseuds/renn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peri introduces the Doctor to a favorite beverage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everclear

The Doctor eyed the colorless vial of liquid suspiciously. "Really, Peri, I've had all sorts of intoxicating liqueurs in my lifetimes-- I don't see why this particular one should be any different."

Peri rolled her eyes. "Look, Doctor-- you wanted to try things my way for once, right?"

"Only because you badgered me into it…."

"So, shut up for once and let me explain."

"Shut up? Shut up???!!! **Shut up!!!!!!!!** "

"Great, yeah, so…" She added a cup of sugar to the green powder in the pitcher, then filled it most of the way up with water. "Now take the Everclear and pour it in." She shook the pitcher at the Time Lord to hurry him along.

"Right." He added the clear liquid, then refilled the vial. "How many more…?"

"Oh, seven or so."

He raised an eyebrow at her, but complied with her directions. "Now what?"

She slapped the lid on the pitcher. "We shake it up…" She sloshed the mixture from side to side, jiggling more than just the drink in the process. "And then we pour." She filled two old-fashioned glasses with the green liquid. She raised her glass in a toast. "Bottoms up!" She slammed back half the glass.

The Doctor sipped at his drink, making a face at the sheer vileness of it all. "And what did you call this?"

"Vulcan's Blood. You know, like on _Star Trek._ "

"No, I _don't_ know like on _Star Trek_. Drank this for fun, did you?"

Peri shrugged. "All the rage at frat parties."

"I see I saved you from a fate worse than death, then."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far, Doctor."

"But you'd go far enough to drink this--" he shuddered, "--abomination. On a regular basis?"

Peri looked chastised. :"Well, really, only during Reading Week. You know, when I was trying to do everything possible _not_ to study before finals…."

The Doctor nodded, approval mingling with his usual smug expression. "Now _that's_ a sentiment I can well understand. Although at the Academy, we tended to brew up different abominations to get us through exams…." He raised his glass. "Cheers!"


End file.
